Burned
by Fishpuppy56
Summary: Oneshot AU where Lucius and Harry are married. No magic, the Malfoy's just so happen to own everything. Anyway, while on vacation, there was an accident. Just pointless fluff. Unbetaed


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"AN hey, so this idea has been floating around in my head. Lucius and Harry are married. This is a nonmagic AU, where Malfoy basically owned the world. If you guys are interested in the sign language, please sent me a review or PM and I will do my best to awnser. Anyway, how you like it! RR!:)/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"oOo/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Beep... Beep... Beep... /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The steady cadence of what I know to hea heart monitor wakes me. I'm in a hospitle, but I don't know why I'm here. As I wake up more, I can feel the sting of an IV in the back of my hand, the roughness of my throat, and the burning in my lungs /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Just as I open my eyes, blinking agent the bright light, I see a nurse. She is pretty, humming to herself, holdings clipboard and checking the drip on my IV. I try and grab herattention by waving my hand, I think trying to speak at this point would not be a good idea. She sees me awake, and starts to jabber away in another language I don't understand. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"All of my muscles are heavy, weighed down by sleep, but I lift my left hand, he one with out the IV and start to sign. My friend has been teaching me, and I don't think speaking right now would work, my throat being too dry to try. The nurse look at me for a moment, holds up a finger, telling me to wait. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"So wait I do. I feels like hours before she comes back, with a male doctor. He waves, sits down on the edge of my bed, and starts signing, but I don't recognize the spelling. It must be BSL. I raise my hand again, and delibraty sign A S L. He see, and switches back to something I'm more comfortable with. Like this, I awnser his questions, and get a little bit of information from him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My name is Harry Potter. No, I am not deaf, but I don't know the language the nurse is speaking, and my throat burns. I am 18 years old, married (I got a raised eye brow for that one) and no, I don't know how I got here. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After I tell him about my aching throat, he sends the nurse away, and when she comes back, he has a little styrofoam cup full of ice. I welcome the cool water on my throat. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I ask the doctor, 'why am I here? What happened to me? Why do my lungs burn? How long have I been here?'/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He stays still for a moment before he awnsers out loud. "You were caught in a fire at a BB. You were alone, all the documents were burned, so we didn't know who you were, and the lady who ran the house didn't make it. I'm sorry." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'Do you know what happened to my husband? Was he there when the fire started?'/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, we don't know what happened. If you give us his name, we might be able to find him."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure. His name is Lucius Malfoy, he runs Malfoy Industries in New York.'/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"oOo/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"By my gues, it's been about 8 hours or so since I woke up. A nurse who spoke English explained my injuries. Apperently, I have a broken left radius, sprained rist (also the left), a concussion, and severe smoke inhalation, hence the burning lungs and throat. She assured me that Dr. Addy (who was with me before) was doing his best to find Luc. I'm still struggling to remember what happened, and I still cannot talk, but the nurse said that everything was going according to plan. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As even more time passes, I fall into a routine of sleeping for about a half hour before staring at the ceiling. This continues for another couple of hours before I hear a commotion outside of the room. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, for the misunderstanding, but your husband is reating, and does not need the exsitment of seeing you. Come back in a couple of hours and I'm sure that we can accommodate your wishes." The nurse said firmly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I need to see him!" Says the voice that I would know anywhere. "I am his husband, and I could buy out this facility in an instant and have you fired. I may not need to buy it at all!" There's my Luc, threatening anyone to get his way. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's all this commotion about?" Said Dr. Addy. "There are patients trying to sleep."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Dr. Addy, this man-" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah yes," Dr. Addy interupts, "Mr. Malfoy, allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Addy, I had the pleasure of speaking to you on the phone this morning!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""A pleasure. Why can I not see my husband? This nurse seems very adimant that I am not to see him." Luc demands. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nurse Mary, Mr. Potter-Malfoy expressed his desire to see his husband right away. I clearly marked on his chart that he is allowed visitors, why are you not fallowing my directions? Mr. Malfoy, that door right there is your husbands room, anything we can do to make you more comfortable, please just let thenurse at the reseption desk know. Marry, in my office."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps of a man accompanied by the clickity-clackidying of women's shoes fallow. The third set only started to move after a few minutes, very hesitant. The door to my room squeaks as it is pushed open. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Harry?" I hear him whisper as he quietly makes his way to my bed. "Are you awake, love?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I awnser in ASL. 'Yes, love, I'm fine.' He picks up my hand before asking, "then why are you signing?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'I just breathed in too much smoke. The doc said that I'll be fine, I just can't use my voice for awhile. Sev taught us both ASL, so I thought it would be the easiest way to communicate. The chart is at the end of the bed, or I'm sure the doctor could tell you about what happened."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Harry," he sighs, trying to smooth the hair back from my forehead, "everything will work out. You go to sleep now. You look exhausted." He stills my hands and brings them both up to his mouth to kiss. I just nod a little and close my eyes again. I know that when I wake again, he'll be there. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div 


End file.
